


Five Years Later

by Tau_Braxiatel



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Brian Needs a Hug, Flashbacks, M/M, Mpreg, Parent-Child Relationship, School Shootings, Trigger Warning - Miscarriage, sort of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2018-05-20 06:15:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5994505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tau_Braxiatel/pseuds/Tau_Braxiatel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five Years after the LA "accident" Brian is settled firmly in Miami. He's married with a daughter and a husband he loves. When a call from the past reopens old wounds, Brian must decide if his life in Miami takes precedent over an old flame and potentially shut out that part of his life for good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_buzz! buzz! buzz!_

 

Brian forced his eyes open and glared at his phone, the light emanating from it, however weak, made his eyes water. He leaned up on one elbow and snatched it up, not bothering to check the caller ID before flipping it open and growling "What?" as he kept one ear open for any sign of his sleeping daughter or husband waking up.

Honestly if it was Tej calling cuz Suki kicked him out (again) at whatever ungodly hour of the night it was Brian was gonna -

"Hey Buster."

\- drop his phone apparently.

He quickly reached down and snatched it back up, suddenly hyperaware of the tiny knees nudged up against his lower back.

"Dom?" He whispered hoarsely.

"Yeah Bri." He choked out soft laugh. "It's me." Dom smiled even though Brian couldn't see it.

"Why are you calling me?" Dom's stomach dropped out. That could have meant anything, he reminded himself.

"I left Letty. I couldn't do it anymore," he admitted after taking a deep breath.

"My question still stands," Brian hissed. He untangled himself from the covers and Julia rolled over into his spot, sticking her right foot into Carter's ribs. A testament to parenthood, Carter didn't even stir. Brian quickly made his way into the hallway, mindful of the squeaky spot on the left.

"I missed you too much," Dom said as he crossed the border into a new state. "So I'm coming back."

"Why?" Brian demanded as he rounded the corner to a new part of the hall. "Why now? It's been five fucking years Dom." His voice cracked.

Dom pulled over and killed the engine. "I know Buster," he whispered. "And I can't tell you how sorry I am about that." He took another deep breath and leaned his head against the steering wheel. "I'm coming back for you." He promised.

"Don't."

Dom's grip on his cellphone tightened.

"What?" He croaked.

Brian took a deep breath. "Don't." He repeated. "Don't come back. Five years ago I would have said 'yes'. God knows I would have." His voice cracked again and tears filled his eyes. "But not anymore. I can't." He slid down the wall until he was sitting on the floor, back to the wall. The tears began to trace down his cheeks and his lips trembled.

"Why not?" Dom rasped. "Wherever you are I can come get you right now and then we can-"

"I can't." Brian whispered, his chest ached with old hurts. "It's been five years." He repeated wiping away his tears with a sniffle.

"Please Brian," Dom's breathing shuddered. "Gimme another chance," he pleaded. The line went dead. Brian had hung up.

Dom rubbed his face and groaned. Ok so that hadn't gone as planned and he didn't even get an answer to his question as to why, but he could at least track his buster down now that he had the phone number.

The phone buzzed with a text.

A picture popped up on the screen. Brian was sitting in a hospital bed, a tiny pink bundle in his arms. He wore pale blue scrubs and looked exhausted. Exhausted, but happy.

Another text appeared under it.

_This is why._

Dom started to cry.

****  
Back in Miami, Brian shut his phone and leaned his head against the wall. His shoulders shook with quiet sobs and his chest ached with a pain he had buried three years and four months ago.

"Corazon?" Brian looked at up at Carter, his tears still pouring.

"Dom called me," he sniffed. Carter was stunned, Brian hadn't had contact with any of Team Toretto in years. Since he left LA in fact. "He left Letty and asked me to come with him." Brian leaned his head back against the wall. "I told him no."

Carter nudged Brian's knees apart and knelt between them. "Oh Corazon," he said tenderly. "I know how much you missed him." Brian dropped his head onto Carter's shoulder and began to sob.

"Corazon," Carter began hesitantly. "If you ever wanted to-"

"No!" Brian cut him off fiercely, reaching up to grip Carter's shoulders. "I would never - I couldn't ever leave you or Julia. That part of my life is gone. And I'm never going back to it."

Carter smiled and kissed him softly. "Come Corazon, back to bed."

Carter tugged Brian into standing and led him back to their bedroom where a sleepy Julia clambered onto him.

"Daddy sad?" She yawned, patting at his damp cheeks. Brian gave her a smile.

"No," he whisper-crooned placing his hands over her tiny ones. "How could I be when I have my baby with me?" Julia smiled at him and Brian allowed Dom's call to leave his mind. His baby and his husband were far more important than his ex any day of the week.


	2. Three Weeks Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been Three Weeks since Dom's call and Brian's since allowed it to leave his mind. But when a surprise caller shows up on his doorstep Brian will have to confront his past head on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! I didn't actually think anybody'd want me to continue! But here's another chapter! I promise I'm writing more.

Julia pounced on her father and began shaking the blond. "Daddy wake up!" She butted her head against his shoulder. As if in reply (and without her seeing his smile), Brian rolled over and gently knocked her off the double king sized bed and rolled back to snuggle up against Carter, who was finding it hard to stifle his laughter.

"Oof!" Julia fell to the carpet with a small huff. She tossed a petulant pout at his shoulder before she brightened up and scampered to Carter's side of the bed. "Papa! Papa wake - eeek!" She screeched with laughter as Carter snatched her up and tossed her into Brian's waiting arms. "Daddy!" She giggled as he blew a raspberry on her cheek.

"Well you said you wanted us up so we're up," Brian explained innocently as he smiled at Carter across their daughter's head.

"Not awake up!" Julia made a face at him. "I mean up up! You promised we'd go to the zoo today remember!"

"Mm, the zoo'll still be there if we sleep in for five more minutes," Carter sighed.

Brian tugged Julia to his chest and sighed too. "Just like it was yesterday, and the day before that, and the day before that, and the day before thaaaat," he drawled.

Julia squirmed out of his grasp with bursts of giggles. "Papa!" She giggled as Brian tickled her stomach.

" _Sí hija_?" Carter said expectantly.

"He-elp me-e!" Julia stuttered out between giggles.

"Perhaps breakfast might be a sufficient distraction?" Rosa, the cook, popped her head in the doorway to suggest.

"Pancakes!" Julia popped up.

"Bacon?" Brian asked hopefully.

"Coffee." From Carter.

"Coffee is not breakfast Carter," Julia chided in her best imitation of Brian.

"Listen to the child and your husband _Señor_ Verone!" Rosa called as she headed back downstairs.

"Mm, you two are spoilsports," Carter made a face at his two blond haired and blue eyed angels across from him.

"You love us anyways," Brian said sagely. Carter gazed at him lovingly.

"Yeah. I do." Brian smiled back.

"Pancakes!" Julia clambered over Carter, kneeing him in the ribs on accident and flopping on the floor with a grunt.

"Oof!" Carter grunted when her knee made contact with his rib. "She got your sharp knees Corazon," he gasped as he rubbed at the spot. Brian clambered onto his hands and knees and bent over his husband with a soft smile.

Brian leaned his head down and gave Carter a quick kiss. "Yeah but you love us anyways." He then took the same path as his daughter and tugged on a shirt as he went out the door. Carter stretched out and breathed a deep sigh of contentment.

"Papa!"  
"Carter!"  
" _Señor_ Verone!"

He smiled again. "Coming!" He called back.

Several moments later he walked into the kitchen smelling happily. "Mm chocolate chip pancakes," he tried to steal a piece of bacon and Rosa smacked his hand with her spatula.

"Wait your turn," she chided him as Julia and Brian giggled. "But," she handed him a cup, "here's your morning coffee."

"Which is not a meal!" Julia and Brian chimed together. Carter made a face at them.

Brian made a face back. "Love you," he mouthed at the other man. A knock sounded from the front door. Carter glanced around. "Is that Roberto and Enrique?" Brian asked.

"They always come in the side door," Carter muttered suspiciously.

"I'll get it!" Julia hopped off her stool and darted for the door, nightgown swishing around her ankles.

"No Julia!" Brian sighed 

"Um Daddy? I think it's for you," Julia called nervously. Brian stiffened and got up.

"Corazon?" Carter followed the anxious blond.

Brian inhaled sharply as he rounded the corner to the door. Carter's hackles raised as he saw who was at the door. "Hija, could you come here?" Carter forced out as calmly as he could.

Julia darted to Carter's side and stared at the strange man in the doorway.

"Hey Buster."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm evil I know. Tell me what you thought!


	3. Three Weeks Later, part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of the last chapter.

Brian took in a shaky breath and turned his head towards Carter. "Take Julia upstairs and stay there," he requested. Carter nodded and picked Julia up easily.

"Come Hija," he murmured to her. "This is not for us to witness." Julia stared at the strange man as Carter carried her upstairs. When they rounded the corner to the hallway she sighed and laid her cheek against Carter's neck. She had a feeling her rather simple life had just gotten more complicated.

She also had a sinking feeling they would most definitely not be going to the zoo today.

Back downstairs Brian was taking deep breaths to calm himself.

"What are you doing here Dom?" He finally asked.

Dom swallowed and his eyes darted to where Julia and Carter has disappeared to. "I had to know." He said hoarsely. "There was a chance and I -"

"She isn't yours!" Brian burst out. "She isn't yours and even if she was she wouldn't need you in her life!" He cut himself off and his hands twitched violently with the urge to touch his stomach. He turned away and took a deep breath. "Go."

Dom did the opposite and put his hand on Brian's shoulder. "You were pregnant when it happened, weren't you?"

Brian's silence was answer enough.

"Brian," Dom shifted closer, now almost pressed against Brian's back. "Brian what happened?"

_*Past*_

_They had just started to turn for the bridge when Brian was suddenly wracked with waves of sheer pain._

_He slammed a foot on the brake and bent over, head against the steering wheel. 'Something's wrong,' he thought frantically, hands clawing at his stomach. He managed to unbuckle himself and open the door, crashing down on the cracked asphalt road as starbursts of pain echoed from his abdomen to the rest of his body._

_"Brian!" He heard someone yell his name. He whimpered and managed to roll onto his back._

_"Shit man that's a lot of blood!" Someone else yelled._

_"Call nine one one!"_

_"Fuck is he -"_

_"Brian? Brian!"_

_Everything went black._

*Present*

Brian snapped out of the memory and shoved Dom away. "Get the fuck out!" He yelled. "Get the fuck out and stay away!" He shook with so many emotions he couldn't even count. "Stay the hell away from me, stay the hell away from my husband and stay the absolute fuck away from MY daughter!" He shouted at the taller man. "Do you understand?! She isn't yours! She's Carter's and it took so damn long -" Brian cut himself off again and shoved at Dom.

Upstairs, Carter carefully cupped his hands around his daughter's ears as she pushed her face into his chest. Brian never yelled, he'd shout occasionally, at races or if one of them was upstairs and he was downstairs. But never like this.

Julia whimpered as Brian's voice rose again. Carter carefully eased Julia off of him. "Hija, stay here ok? I'm going to go talk to your daddy ok?" He whispered.

"Ok." Julia's voice was muffled by the pillow she had shoved her face into to muffle the noises coming from downstairs. Carter pressed a kiss to her curls and carefully headed for the stairs.

The door slammed and the shouting stopped. Carter rounded the corner and sighed mournfully when he heard the quiet sobbing coming from his husband. "Brian?" He crouched next to the crying blond. Brian looked at him through tear swollen eyes. "Brian, corazon, what happened?" Carter reached out and cupped his cheek. Brian shuffled forward and put his head on Carter's shoulder.

"He asked if I was pregnant when I left LA." Brian whispered.

Carter's heart stuttered. "Oh corazon." He breathed. "I'm so sorry." Losing his first baby had been hard on Brian, Carter hadn't known about it until he found Brian sobbing on the floor of their bathroom with a pregnancy test in hand. That had been during his pregnancy with Julia and Brian had been so terrified of losing her the entire time.

*Past*

_"Brian?" Carter knocked on the bathroom door. A muffled sob answered him and Carter frantically opened the door. "Brian what's wrong?" He dropped to his knees beside the other man and looked over him worriedly._

_"I'm pregnant."_

_Carter's mouth dropped open. Brian looked at him through tear swollen eyes and opened his hand, revealing a pregnancy test with two little blue lines on it._

_The whole story poured out, right there on the cold bathroom tile._

_Brian's past as a cop, the truck-jackings in LA, the undercover op he was given, his relationship with Dominic Toretto, the result of that, which had been lost barely a month after Brian had arrived in Miami which was the same month after LA. He hadn't even known he was pregnant until his body rebelled against the small life growing in him in the middle of a race._

*Present*

Carter snapped out of the memory and tugged Brian into a tight hug. "Shh, Corazon," he soothed. "That is the past. Our future is upstairs."

Brian gave a tiny sniffle and firmly wiped his eyes. "You're right." He took a deep breath and stood up, pulling Carter up with him. "C'mon, we promised her the zoo, didn't we?" 

Carter smiled and followed his blonde Corazon upstairs. Things would be alright. He was sure of it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did not think so many people would be interested in this! Then again, rare pair = small fandom so I guess there's that. Anyway, sorry if I'm making Brian a little ooc but this stuff is pretty upsetting, even for a snowman like him.


	4. Two Weeks Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two Weeks Later. It's time for Julia's ballet class, Carter's in the kitchen, and Brian's got a bad feeling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Casey needed fluff.

~ Two Weeks Later ~

"Julia baby! It's almost time to go!" Brian called up the staircase.

"Coming daddy!" Julia clattered down the stairs, dressed in all soft pink for her ballet class, her flowery pink coat covering all but the hem of her leotard skirt. Brian snapped a quick picture on his phone. "Daddy!" Julia scolded with a fond eye roll.

"What? Can't a father take pictures of his daughter?" Brian teased.

"Only if those pictures are also being sent to my phone!" Carter called from the kitchen. Brian plucked Julia and her bag up and waltzed off to the kitchen.

"Always," Brian promised, giving his husband a quick kiss on the lips. Carter smiled into the kiss and Julia made gagging noises.

"Yucky!" She complained as she covered her eyes and twisted away.

"One day you're gonna want to kiss someone," Brian told her as he hitched her further up on his hip.

"Maybe." Julia sounded doubtful. Carter rolled his eyes and kissed her on the cheek.

"Still yucky?" He teased gently. She stuck her tongue out at him stubbornly. Brian smiled again.

"Ok, we have to go," he sighed with a glance at the microwave clock. "Or else someone will be late." He bounced her gently.

"Alright, I love you," Carter pecked Brian on the lips and Julia's cheek again before turning back to the cutting board littered with bell pepper slices for Julia's after class snack.

"I love you papa!" Julia called over Brian's shoulder as Brian chimed in with,

"Love you Carter!"

"Can we take the Skyline?" Julia asked eagerly.

"Hmm, I don't know," Brian pretended to think about it.

"Pleaaaase!" Julia was quick to beg.

"Alright we can take the Skyline," Brian laughed.

"Yes!" Julia pumped her tiny fist in the air. Since there wasn't any races recently, Brian had moved the NOS tanks to the trunk; which was especially good considering Julia's complete adoration for the car. Brian settled her into her car seat into the passenger side, then buckled her in before he circled round to the driver side.

"So you nervous about the recital?" Brian asked as he watched her cheerfully bounce in her seat.

"A little," Julia admitted. "But my part isn't very big, so it's really just stage fright." Julia was astonishingly pragmatic for a four year old. (Brian personally blamed Carter who in turn blamed him back.)

Brian reached over and squeezed her tiny hand. "You'll be fantastic," he said confidently. She gave him a toothy smile, her baby teeth pearly white against her lightly tanned skin. Brian's heart felt incredibly light at that moment, his baby girl was perfect in every way.

They pulled up to Julia's ballet school a few minutes later and Brian helped her unbuckle from her car seat and made sure that she had her coat on since the inside of the building was always cold as well as her bag with her change of clothes. Brian brushed his fingers over her " _La Preciosa_ " angel wing locket. It had been a gift from Carter on her birthday last month.

Julia tugged on one of his curls, which she had inherited, to get his attention. He looked up and smiled. "I love you," he told her. Julia smiled back, her sweet brown-blue eyes soft with happiness.

She reached up and fitted her tiny fingertips over his eyes, which Brian obediently closed. "Peek-a-boo, I love you," she sang as she pulled her fingers away. It was a game they played every night and every time he dropped her off at her ballet class.

He pressed a kiss to her head and patted her on the back. "Alright, go on," he watched her dart off to the entrance where her teacher waited. Brian waved at the teacher who waved back before taking Julia's hand and walking her inside. Brian tucked his hands in his pocket and took a deep breath. He didn't know why, but he suddenly had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach.

He dismissed it as him worrying over nothing and drove back to the compound. Julia's lesson was an hour and a half after all, he and Carter could have some alone time now.


	5. 30 Minutes Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian's bad feeling comes to fruition and Dom's plan to leave Miami hits a snag in the form of a gun being fired.

Dom slammed on the breaks and waited, ears straining, heart racing. He could hear his blood pounding in his ears. 

_Bang! Bang!_

Gun shots. 

Dom reached over and opened the glove box, retrieving a .9 mil from it. He checked the magazine, noting that it was full. The shots had come from a small building proclaiming itself to be a ballet school for kids. 

~ Julia's Ballet Class, 10 Minutes Earlier~ 

"Ok! 1, 2, 3, 4, and 1, 2, 3, 4, watch those arms Carla," Lupita Balewa, Julia's ballet teacher, was a sweet young African woman of twenty three, who had recently broken off her engagement with a gang member as she had been unaware of his affiliations until after he proposed. 

Julia bent her knees slightly more and moved her left arm out to the side, mimicking Lupita. Julia adored her teacher and got along excellently with her classmates. Most of them were of Hispanic descent with at least one parent of the heritage for all of them. 

"Up to your toes!" Lupita sang as she stretched up. The kids, twenty girls and three boys in all, followed her, smiles on all their faces. The music, a classical piece with an unpronounceable name for the kids, was loud but none of them complained. 

Julia's ears suddenly twitched as she caught the sound of someone on the stairs leading up to the classroom. "Uhm, Miss Lupita?" She called over the music. "There's someone on the stairs." 

Lupita lowered herself back onto her feet and frowned. " _Nini_? What do you mean?" She leaned over and turned the music down. The other kids frowned as well and strained their ears to hear what Julia was hearing. 

Indeed there was the thump of footfalls on the stairs leading to the open air classroom. The stairs were old and creaked loudly, as was the door to the stairs. 

Cold shivers of dread quickly slithered down their spines. Lupita quickly and quietly, chivied as many of the kids into the small closet as could fit. Only ten of them could fit and they were all astonishingly calm. Julia's palms were sweaty as she tucked herself behind Lupita's legs with the rest of the other kids when a man with a gun and a lot of tattoos in his hand walked in. 

Julia would never remember much of what was said or what all happened, just that she was very, very afraid and Miss Lupita was crying and the tight grip the girl next to her had on her hand. Then there's shouting, the gun going off loud in the small space and pain like she's never felt before in her lower stomach. Things start to get blurry once the pain is there, but she remembers several rapid sounds of guns going off, the shatter of one of the mirrors, a steady, rumbling voice soothing her, and warm hands holding her. 

Even more pain tore through her when the person with the warm voice picks her up. More than she's ever known in her short six years of life. Skinned knees, scrapes on her palms from the rocks by the tide pools, stepping on Legos, and stubbed toes were nothing compared to the pain she was experiencing now. 

All Julia could do was cry, the contractions of her chest hurting even more. 

"Hey, it's gonna be ok," the warm voice soothed. "I got you kiddo." 

"It hurts." She whimpered. "It hurts so bad." 

"Shh..." A warm hand cradled the back of her head as she was lifted into sturdy arms. "I've got you kiddo. It'll be alright." 

Whoever they were, they were tall with a broad chest and muscled arms that cradled her with a fragile hold on her small body. Julia sniffled, her small frame trembling as she lost feeling in her toes and fingers. 

"I can't feel my toes," she said faintly. "And I feel cold." 

There was a shake in the man's voice as he again told her that it would be alright. Words like "hospital" "ambulance" and "shock" were thrown around and then suddenly there's blinding sunlight.

"It'll be ok," the man promised again, setting her down in the backseat of a car that has a familiar smell. Like gasoline and molten metal. It smelled like her Daddy's car.

"Am I gonna die?" Julia idly wondered aloud as the pressure on her midsection eased up and disappeared.

"No!" The man said loudly. "You'll be fine ok? Just don't go to sleep." The engine revved and Julia giggled.

"Sounds like a kitty," she said dreamily. "I want a kitty."

The man started asking her questions about that. Whatever she said she'd never remember, too lost in a haze of pain and bright sunlight as the car engine purred. Then there were bright lights and people shouting and something being placed over her face and then everything went dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nini means "what" in Swahili. At least according to google translate.


	6. 3 Hours Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s been 3 hours...

*3 Hours Later*

Dom was sitting in an uncomfortable hospital chair, brown eyes unfocused as he stared at his hands. They still had the blood from Brian's baby all over them.

God he couldn't even call her by her own damn name could he? She was just an extension of Brian to him, wasn't she? They had that same blonde hair and those same damn blue eyes, a pair of angels in human form.

Two seats down from him sat Brian himself. Carter right next to him, a human shield between the blonde and Dom. Carter had his head bowed, hands pressed together, mouthing silently prayers in Spanish as they waited for news. Brian was still in shock and Don couldn't blame him.

"Mr. Verone?" Carter and Brian shot up as Dom lifted his head.

"Is she-?" Brian clutched at Carter's hand.

"She's fine." The doctor said reassuringly. "She's a strong girl, _sus hija_." Carter blew out a sign of relief, his eyes closing as Brian leaned into his side.

"Can we see her?" His voice cracked as Brian started shaking.

"Of course." She nodded at the room Julia was in, the door closed.

Dom stood in the doorway as he watched them sit next to her, whispering softly to the passed out child. She was so damn _small_ in that big hospital bed it made his hands shake again. Dom swallowed and went to find a bathroom. When he found one, he scrubbed his hands so hard they were pink long after the water turned clear.

Brian's baby is safe but she's still hurt and Dom can't focus on anything else because it's _Brian_ and his baby is hurting which means _he's_ hurting and Dom can't do shit about it. It's not his place to any more. It's not his _right_ to.

Dom took a deep breath. He splashed some cold water on his face before heading back to the room. He'll check on the kid, maybe say goodbye to Brian, then leave. No confrontations, no trouble.

Except...

"Mr. Verone we are working on finding the man who shot your daughter but unfortunately we don't have much to go on." A calm ginger was talking to Carter just outside Julia's hospital room. Dom could see Brian sitting by the still sleeping child as Carter confronted the detective.

"Surely there must be something." Carter hissed.

"It will get easier once Julia wakes up." The detective placated the angry Brazilian. "The other children didn't get a good look at the shooter's face and Ms. Balewa didn't recognize him beyond being an acquaintance of her ex-fiancé. And unless the man who interfered is found, we have no way of knowing his face.”

"So your entire investigation depends on my daughter." Carter's voice dripped with disdain.

"Unfortunately yes."

“I did it.” Dom kept calm as two pairs of eyes pinned him to the spot. “I was the one that interfered. I was driving past on my way out of the city when I heard the gunfire.”

“I see.” The ginger is calm as he toys with his sunglasses. “If you saw him again, would you be able to identify the shooter?”

Dom nodded.

“Alright then Mr.-“ the detective paused, waiting for him to give a name.

“King.” Dom blinked as Brian suddenly provided the answer from the doorway to his daughter’s hospital room. “His name’s Dominic King.” Brian looked terrible as he leaned against the doorway. His eyes were puffy and red, his blonde curls a mess from running his hands through them. “We met a day or two ago at Parker’s Autobody Shop.”

The ginger nodded. “Well Mr. King, my name is Horatio Caine. If you’ll follow me to the station I will have one of my officers show you a book of known faces. Perhaps you will be able to pick out the shooter.”

Dom nodded again. It was the least he could do for Brian.

And for Julia. 


End file.
